


you're a mean one, Mr. Grinch (you really are a heel)

by bbytaebin



Series: EXO highschool!au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbytaebin/pseuds/bbytaebin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae always made a joke this time of year to keep Sehun at least a metre from Jongin's, one of their mutual friends, dogs. Sehun always spit back some rude comment about how his heart may be small, and then asking Jongdae his excuse. Everyone told him his comeback didn't make sense, but his stupidity managed to shock Jongdae into speechlessness, and that scored him big points in Kyungsoo's book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a mean one, Mr. Grinch (you really are a heel)

The snow fell outside, painting he ground a shade of white that completely contrasted with the black of the sky, which made Sehun find the incoming weather and date even more poetic and disgusting. Maybe it was just because he had nobody to share this important holiday with, or the fact that he had always been more a fan of summer months. He always dreaded this time of year, the specials and movies that played consecutively, blocking him from his normal television schedule, and they way that everyone found comfort in the ice Sehun almost always found a way to slip on, no matter where. And not-so-surprisingly, with Sehun's luck, his school grounds had a lot of places where you could slip. And he found all of them.  
Sehun hated Christmas, especially when his friend, more like close annoyance, Jongdae called him the grinch, saying he had a striking resemblance to the green monster who stole Christmas. Jongdae always made a joke this time of year to keep Sehun at least a metre from Jongin's, one of their mutual friends, dogs. Sehun always spit back some rude comment about how his heart may be small, and then asking Jongdae his excuse. Everyone told him his comeback didn't make sense, but his stupidity managed to shock Jongdae into speechlessness, and that scored him big points in Kyungsoo's book.  
Sehun wasn't the biggest fan of Hanukkah either, nor was Kwanzaa his cup of tea. This time of year was horrible, and he was lucky to make it out alive. Everyone pressuring him to buy gifts, to be reliable. Who decided because it was certain day of the year Sehun had to deal with people berating him for not being nice enough? When he met them, he'd sock them right in the face, and then ask if that was nice enough. Yeah, Sehun's a dick, but at least he's pretty.  
And on December 12th, he found somebody else pretty. Lu Han was the definition of pretty, if there was one. People say it's what's on the inside that counts, and if his inside was anything like his outside, Sehun was royally screwed. And he was even more screwed when Luhan came over and spoke to Sehun for the first time, and Sehun got a good look at him. Luhan's eyes were wide and had were rimmed with kohl, and he's never seen anybody in makeup look so good, including himself. Luhan's voice was quieter than he imagined, but Sehun decided right there if hat was the only thing he'd ever hear again, he'd be okay.   
Luhan introduced himself quietly, shaking Sehun's hand. Sehun froze up when Luhan asked his name, unable to remember.   
"I, uh, my name's, um, Sehun!" Sehun spluttered, red with embarrassment.   
Luhan smiled, and Sehun's embarrassment was so worth it. He's never seen anything so beautiful, and when Luhan said something about a winter formal, Sehun almost choked on his hot chocolate.  
"So, uh, would you go?" Luhan's smile was still there, and the sight made Sehun forget what he even asked.  
"Go w-where?" Sehun was ready to go and shove his face in snow, in hopes that would calm the warmness in his cheeks, but he doesn't think he could tear his eyes away from Luhan's if he tried.   
Luhan laughed, seemingly unfazed by Sehun's face being as red as Santa's hat, and said it again.  
"Would you go to the Winter formal with me? I mean, I see you in some of my classes and you're cute so I wanted to know if you'd go since y'know I don't have a date and if you want it can be as fri-" This time Luhan was rambling, and Sehun almost fell over at the sight of bashful pink tinting Luhan's cheeks, and it took every last drop of willpower he had not to kiss him right there.  
"Yeah, I-I'll go with y-" Sehun was cut off by Luhan wrapping his arms around him, pulling them together.   
"I'll see you on the 17th, at six okay! Meet me here!" Luhan said, and then he scurried away to walk out briskly with his friend, Minseok was it?, right out of the café.   
Sehun hurried back to his dorm to find his roommate, Baekhyun, hanging up Christmas decorations.  
"Now now, I know you're going to bitch again, but hear me o-" he didn't finish when he saw the smile on Sehun's lips. He smiled back, and put down the ornament he was occupied with putting on their small tree, and the four he was planning to throw at Sehun if he complained about the tree.   
"Ooh, does my Sehunnie have a crush?" Baekhyun cooed at the younger boy, giggling.  
Sehun rolled his eyes, but the smile he wore stayed glued to his face. He picked up a thing of tinsel and threw a handful at Baekhyun, who retaliated by throwing an ornament, hitting Sehun right in the head. This went on for ten minutes, until their dorm was a mess of green and red, and they both collapsed.  
"I like you better when you're in love." Baekhyun called from behind his fort of pillows he made to keep the assault of tinsel out of his hair and face, but mostly just to piss Sehun off. Sehun likes himself better now too, but there was no way in hell he was in love. Okay, maybe a little.  
(But really, a lot.)  
-  
On December 17th the teachers didn't really make them do any work, since they knew the student's minds would be on the dance later that night anyways. He only saw Luhan once the entire day. He had waved to Luhan, and Luhan waved back. That was it, and then Luhan was rushed to math by Minseok who was whining about a teacher. It was cruel how they were only connected by fleeting glances, and Sehun knew that after this, there would be no talking to Luhan, and they'd just be friends that went to a dance together once.  
But he still found himself getting more excited when six o'clock rolled around, and he made his way, in a suit and everything to where Luhan said they'd meet. He sat down at a table in the café, right by the window so he could see when Luhan was coming. He waited for ten minutes, and Luhan wasn't here, he waited until the waitress came to tell him they were closing, just after he had finally felt awkward enough to order a hot chocolate.   
He walked out and waited outside, and five minutes later, a panting figure with blond hair came running towards him, latching onto Sehun so quickly he almost fell over.   
"I'm so sorry I'm late! My roommate locked me into the bathroom by accident so I had to climb out the window and then I ran all the way here, and admittedly if I realized the window was within reach I could have gotten he-" Luhan was cut off by Sehun pressing their lips together, and his eyes got wider if it was possible, but he didn't pull away, and kissed back.   
"Ahem!" The waitress who had previously kicked Sehun out cleared her throat from a metre away.  
"As much as this is cute, I really need to go and can't have you guys making out in front of here, bad publicity y'know."  
They apologized, then Luhan grabbed Sehun's hand and ran, they made there way to were the dance was held quickly, and just managed to get tickets before they sold out. They made there way inside and immediately got looks for the way their hands were connected, and Sehun blushed accordingly. Luhan didn't seem to mind though, so Sehun didn't say anything.  
They danced the entire night, paying no mind to the looks of disgust, and envy. (I mean c'mon, the two hottest guys at school gay, AND together, bad day huh.) There was never a dull moment, both of them almost always filling the space around them with a noxious laughter, or bad Korean pronunciation. They both had a blast, and they hung out together, and at the end of the night, Luhan walked Sehun back to his dorm room.   
"I had fun." Luhan said, looking thoughtfully at Sehun.  
"Yeah, that's good." Sehun said, and said goodbye, before trying to go inside.  
Luhan laughed.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He said, before smashing their lips together again.  
They kissed in front of Sehun's room for as long as they had air, only pulling apart to force oxygen into their lungs.   
"Would you, uh, I don't know, date me?" Luhan got out between desperate intakes of air.  
Sehun's brain forgot how to form words, so for now, all he could do was nod dumbly, and giggle as he heard Luhan yell "Yes!" from down the path.  
And his heart grew three sizes that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I write this while listening to Tough Cookie by Zico and Play With Me by Cross Gene so I'm surprised it didn't turn out intense  
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone celebrating a holiday today, and even if you're not, I hope your day is fantastic nonetheless!


End file.
